Aprendiendo a Subsistir
by Lectoraempedern N.B
Summary: -Si saltas te deformaras. Hinata trago saliva con dificultad la verdad es que Uchiha-san "si que sabía entablar una estupenda y amigable conversación" -no estoy pensando en suicidarme...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama a mí solo me pertenece el argumento de esta historia.

Advertencia: Universo alterno y algo de Ooc. Esta es una historia de diez capítulos.

Dedicado a: Blacklady Hyuuga.

.

.

.

.

I

.

.

.

.

Apretó entre sus manos la barandilla de manera suave como si estuviera dando una caricia, sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas y cada vez que lanzaba un pequeño suspiro, el aire cálido que despedían sus pulmones chocaba con la temperatura y se convertía en humo, mientras que los hilos sedosos de seda oscura danzaban al compás de la suave brisa embriagadora, el día se presentaba tormentoso y refrescante... y ella como que se sentía un poco nostálgica, por no decir extremadamente triste, sus días últimamente no habían sido los mejores, se preguntó entonces qué estaría haciendo su hermana, o sus amigos que veía hace tanto tiempo, y se inclinó aún más sobre la barandilla mientras trataba de responderse a sí misma y mientras trataba que no le doliera tanto su corazón. Le dolía así como mucho y no sabía exactamente qué hacer, porque vivir por su cuenta, tener que trabajar y todo eso era complicado, y no es como que a Hinata fuera de esas chicas que no les gusta hacer nada o que son exquisitas y todo, pero le cuesta, porque es joven y apenas pudo conseguir un trabajo hace poco, y no es que ella se queje, pero estudiar, trabajar y hacer todo por su cuenta es demasiado complejo, esta exhausta, pero también en cierta forma como que le gusta, porque ahora puede vivir por voluntad propia, hacer lo que ella quiera, y lo más importante estar con quien quiera.

— ¿Piensas saltar? — le pregunta una voz neutra y masculina a su espalda cortando el relajante ambiente que la envolvía y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

¿Saltar? no, claro que no, ella no estaba pensando en eso, ella solo quería tomar un poco de aire fresco, de reflexionar así sin ruido, sin chicas gritando a su alrededor por los profesores y las notas, y no es que a ella le molestara eso, simplemente había momentos como ese que solo deseaba estar como un poco sola, porque quizás se le daba por llorar, no es que en eso momento fuera hacerlo de todos modos, o quería gritar a la nada sin molestar a nadie y ese era el lugar perfecto, se giró entonces tímidamente para ver el dueño de aquella voz, aunque ya se imaginaba de quien se trataba.

—Uchiha. —susurra al mirarlo de frente, es como un saludo tímido, había una distancia tan grande en la interacción de ambos aunque ocasionalmente intercambia con él dos o tres palabras.

—Hyuuga—

— ¿Qué está haciendo por aquí? —pregunto provocando que el imponente joven enarcara una de sus finas cejas, y no es que ella le hubiera preguntado con mala intención ni nada, solo era como curiosa porque el Uchiha vivía demasiado lejos de él lugar, según sabia por sus amigas.

— ¿Es qué no puedo estar por aquí?

—Este espacio es público... no es que yo me esté adueñando...es solo que... Uchiha-san nunca viene por aquí, quiero decir yo suelo venir o pasar por aquí en varias ocasiones pero nunca lo había visto por aquí antes…—se apresuró a explicar y el sonrojo en la portadora de los hermosos ojos color perla se hizo presente esta vez no por el clima, sino por la vergüenza. Hinata nunca había sabido comportarse con él ni siquiera durante el periodo del jardín, mucho menos en la primaria y segundaria, quizás fue por culpa de su timidez, o por el hecho de que él siempre había sido como esa clase de tipos populares y todo.

—hmp.

Y si, ahí estaba otra vez su peculiar, glamuroso y característico Hmp que no podía faltar en su pequeña y escasa "conversación", siempre era así desde que lo había conocido, a veces ella se pregunta si el Uchiha sabía hacer solo eso, y por dios ella a veces tenía unos pensamientos tan raros, y ella como que se avergonzaba un poco de eso, el muchacho quizás estaba tratando de con versar así como se hace cuando te encuentras a un conocido por la calle, y no ser descortés, y al menos él lo intenta.

El de cabellos azabaches se acercó con tranquilidad, manteniendo su porte orgulloso made-Uchiha, al barandal posicionándose a un costado de la muchacha, vestía un simple jeans azul, unas botas cortas que combinaban con la chaqueta de color negro que lo protegía del frío y debajo de está llevaba una camisa blanca mientras la bufanda de un azul oscuro larga que adornaba su cuello flameaba ligeramente.

Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y vislumbro una densa y enmarañada vegetación acompañada de unos frondosos árboles y alguna que otras rocas esparcidas por el suelo, todo aquello era hermoso:

la débil luz que escapaba del firmamento pincelaba el paisaje como a un lienzo dándole trazos maestros de luces y sombras mientras algunas hojas sueltas bailaban entorno de la madera imponente de la que provenían, algunas eran amarillas, otras marrones, y otras simplemente verdes que se cruzaban, chocaban y caían con armonía, quizás el otoño marcaba un extraño significado de muerte y desolación... pero él no le veía de esta manera, el otoño simplemente era una gran obra de arte, si se sabía observar.

—Si saltas te deformaras.

Hinata trago saliva con dificultad la verdad es que Uchiha-san "sí que sabía entablar una estupenda y amigable conversación" —no estoy pensando en suicidarme... Uchiha-san-inquirió reuniendo todo su coraje y molestia en aquellas palabras.

—No es como si me importe.

—Entonces...entonces ¿por qué insiste con eso? —musito la muchacha arrepintiéndose inmediatamente después de a verlo dicho.

—Hmp, solo quería evitar que arruinaras el paisaje con tu sangre desparramada por ahí.

Definitivamente ese muchacho no tenía sentimientos ¿cómo podía decirle esas cosas a ella?

— ¿Te gusta el otoño Hyuuga?

Hinata parpadeo perpleja ¿a qué venia esa pregunta? y lo más importante ¿que debía responder?

Volvió a tragar saliva incómoda para finalmente contestar-yo...um...sí...aunque disfruto más de la primavera.

—Lo suponía.

— ¿Disculpe?

Sasuke se apartó de la barandilla, se dio la media vuelta para comenzar a caminar...

—Mañana Hyuuga, a la misma hora por cierto deberías hablar con el idiota de Naruto -comento con parsimonia y luego levanto la mano, sin darse la vuelta ni detenerse, en forma de despedida.

Los ojos perlados lo siguieron sorprendidos, ¿hablar con Naruto? ¿Acaso este la estaba buscando?...

Y ¿a qué se refería con "mañana Hyuuga a la misma hora? acaso ¿era una especie de cita?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Porque yo también quiero un mundo con más Sasuhina y Gaaino.

**.**

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama a mí solo me pertenece el argumento de esta historia.

**A**dvertencia: Universo alterno y algo de Ooc. También se van a encontrar varios puntos suspensivos por que Hinata se toma su tiempo para pensar como yo.

Agradecimientos a: AntoniaCifer, lalatosa (lo siento por alguna extraña razón no había podido ver tú reviews antes) y a Ciielo Riin

Me hizo muy feliz el saber que les gusto así que subí este capítulo lo más rápido que me permitió fanfictión en compensación =).

**.**

.

.

.

**II**

.

.

.

.

El sudor perlaba su frente deslizándose suavemente en una caricia pegajosa sobre la piel,

El calor era difícil de llevar con la camisa blanca algo gruesa que portaba y los pantalones blancos de la misma tela también llevaba un pañuelo del mismo color haciendo juego ocultando su flequillo bajo el, mientras que el resto del cabello lo llevaba atado en un moño bajo.

—Aprisa con eso Hinata

—Sí

La mencionada limpio con su manga la ligera transpiración que adornaba su rostro para después volver a sujetar el mango del sartén que se encontraba ante ella lleno de algunas verduras cortadas fina y artísticamente.

Comenzó a hacer movimientos con el sartén mientras escuchaba un-grshhh- que le indicaba que los ingredientes se estaban friendo correctamente.

Una vez que considero que ya estaban listas las volcó sobre un plato blanco con exquisitos detalles, adorno los alimentos agregándole un poco de queso rallado mientras lo hacía girar entre sus manos con maestría, una vez terminado lo dejo aún costado y observó el nuevo pedido que se encontraba frente a ella anotando en un pequeño o como alguien se acerba y ponía los platos hechos por ella sobre una amplia bandeja de plata.

Lanzo un suspiro y continuo, ya solo le quedaban unos minutos más de trabajo, la verdad siempre le había gustado cocinar, ver cómo la gente saboreaba y disfrutaba cada bocado de los platillos que preparaba y esos momentos no era una excepción, se sentía contenta con estar trabajando en ese restaurante aunque no fuera el más prestigioso, mientras cocinaba imaginaba la gente disfrutando de su comida mientras sonreían y conversaban amenamente, pero aun así deseaba salir pronto de ahí, estaba cansada, deseaba dejarse caer sobre la cama y dormir y dormir... solo eso, pero las cosas ahora no eran tan simples, aunque en realidad nunca lo habían sido, la diferencia irradiaba en que antes lo tenía absolutamente todo, bueno no todo porque no tenía el amor de su padre, este se había alejado de ella al cumplir los 10 años, todo el cariño que él le había dado se esfumo como un suspiro entre sus labios, pero de lo material nunca le había faltado nada.

El nuevo pedido era acerca de una carne debidamente cortada cocinada apunto y acompañada de papas francesas al horno con algunas verduras, Tch eso llevaba demasiado tiempo, busco los ingredientes a su izquierda y luego volvió a su puesto de trabajo, los instrumentos que había ocupado antes habían sido retirados y remplazados por unos limpios, dios, los encargados de lavar los platos y mantener el orden en la cocina sí que eran rápidos y bastante esforzados, su trabajo era mucho más complicado que el que tenía ella. comenzó a cortar la carne rápida y prolijamente, después prendió la hornalla y coloco un poco de agua y sal en la pequeña hoya que le habían dejado sobre su pequeña mesa de trabajo, la coloco a hervir y comenzó a pelar cuatro papas grandes para después dividirla a cada una con ocho largo cortes, luego hizo lo mismo con dos zanahorias, un morrón rojo y después corto en pequeños trocitos media cebolla ,enmanteco un recipiente de color negro medianamente amplio y deposito ahí las verduras, luego coloco la carne en la hoya junto a algunas rebanadas de cebolla, la tapo, y se agacho para poner el recipiente en el horno.

¿Estaría muy fresco afuera? de seguro que sí el otoño siempre era bastante frío en donde vivía, de seguro habría una brisa embriagadora y olor a tierra mojada mezclada con el aroma de las pocas flores que permanecían luminosas a pesar del clima.

Una vez que la carne estuvo cosida le agrego algunos cubitos de caldos de verduras libre de T.A.C.C (sin trigo, avena, centena y cebada), por regla general la mayoría de los productos que utilizaban eran así ya que muchas personas que asistían al restaurante no podían consumir productos con harina. saco el recipiente del horno y con ayuda de una de las pinzas de cocina comenzó a repartir las papas, las zanahorias y los morrones en cuatro platos, saco la carne y la coloco aún costadito las verdura y esparció el jugo con cuidado sobre cada plato después le agrego a cada uno también una pisquita de orégano.

—Termino su turno Hinata— le anuncio el chef maestro encargado de la organización de los cocineros.

—Sí, gracias.

— ¿Ya termino sus platos?

—Sí.

-bien- dijo el imponente hombre dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia otro de los cocineros para decirle algo.

Hinata suspiro aliviada, dejo los platos junto a la orden y mientras comenzaba a caminar se quitó el pañuelo dejando su flequillo caer sobre su frente, luego se quitó el moño y se sintió libre...

Se cambió la ropa lo más rápido que pudo y coloco en el casillero su uniforme mientras sacaba su bolso color verde oscuro.

El restaurante sí que tenía cosas bastante lujosas, para no ser uno de los mejores, eso era bastante raro, se colocó el bolso que cruzaba su pecho, fue hasta la cocina y se despidió de sus compañeros dando un-hasta luego- y recibiendo como respuesta-nos vemos-unos cuantos asentimientos de cabeza o una mano moviéndose de un lado a otro en forma de despedida, todos eran muy amigables cosa que la hacía muy feliz, salió por la puerta trasera mientras hundía sus manos en el fondo de los bolsillos de su capucha color lila, si, definitivamente como ella había imaginado afuera estaba bastante fresco, se detuvo unos momentos y aspiro el aire del clima tan tranquilizante...

Eran las seis de la tarde y aún debía hablar con Naruto-kun, afortunadamente los Sábados no tenía clases en la universidad...¿que debía hacer? aprovechar su tiempo libre y hablar con Naruto? no definitivamente no, ella no estaba en condiciones de hablar con él ,al menos no por ahora, en eso se detuvo de golpe "mañana Hyuuga a la misma hora" dios como había podido olvidarlo, ¿y ahora? solo faltaba una hora, porque ayer su raro encuentro había sido a las siete de la tarde más o menos, se mordió el labio fuertemente, estúpido karma que la odiaba. ¿Qué querrá Uchiha? dios se sentía tan nerviosa, muy pero muy nerviosa...

Ahhh maldición, pensó frustrada...

—Dios ¿dime que debo hacer? Por favor no te pediré nada más pero dame la respuesta.

—no creo que dios te conteste con palabras Hinata-chan el solo te da indicios...

La de cabellos azabaches dio un brinco asustada, oh oho, esa voz, esa voz ella la conocía muy bien...

—Na...Naruto-kun -susurro dando lentamente la media vuelta, aterrada, asustada, temblando y demás cosas...

—Hina te estaba buscando, Sakura me dijo en dónde podía encontrarte.

Trago fuertemente — ¿Si? ... que...qué necesitabas... Naruto?

—Yo—el rubio se rasco la nuca con su mano derecha intentando encontrar la palabras correctas... vestía unos jeans negros, una capucha de color azul con detalles en naranja y unas zapatillas haciendo juego, su cabello rubio había crecido un poco dándole un aspecto despreocupado pero muy muy sexy... si se veía muy pero muy recontra sexy el maldito.

— quería hablar acerca del otro día Hina... esa vez no pude contestar correctamente, es que me sorprendiste.

—-yo...um... Naruto... yo no tengo tiempo quede... quede con Uchiha, um, si quede en encontrarme con Uchiha y debo ser puntual los siento debo irme —lo último lo dijo tan rápido que Naruto apenas si pudo entenderlo, ¿encontrarse con Uchiha?, ¿Uchiha?, ¿el bastardo de Sasuke?...

Hinata comenzó a correr en dirección del mirador que se hallaba a media hora de distancia del lugar en el que se encontraba, unas cuadras más adelante se detuvo y puso las manos sobre sus rodillas mientras intentaba recuperar el aire... ¿y ahora? ya estaba cerca del punto de encuentro con Uchiha-san...levanto la mano derecha y se dio un suave golpecito en la mejilla, ya que estaba ahí lo mejor era ir ver a Uchiha-san para saber que quería él con ella.

Tonta ¿le había dicho a Naruto que se encontraría con el Uchiha? trago saliva y enrojeció furiosamente, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido mencionar eso?, se dio otro golpecito pero esta vez en la frente mientras comenzaba a caminar como camina un condenado a la silla eléctrica, simplemente genial.

Miró la hora en el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca derecha, las seis y siete, solo le faltaban unas diez cuadras más y llegaba al punto de encuentro con el muchacho de cabellos negros, ese con el cual no sabía muy bien de qué hablar, o cómo comportarse.

Miro hacia todos lados, aún podía largarse de ahí, era una buena opción, pero luego de unos segundos meneo la cabeza fuertemente apartando eso de su mente, ella no era una cobarde, ¿pero hace unos minutos a tras no había salido huyendo literalmente de Naruto-kun?, bueno eso había sido una excepción.

Arrastro los pies por el suelo hasta finalmente llegar cerca de la barandal en el que había estado afirmada ayer, miro la hora nuevamente las siete y un minuto, ¿tan tarde? ¿Tanto había demorado? bueno si pues después de a ver imitado el paso de las tortugas eso no debería sorprenderle, de seguro se enojaría con ella, apresuro el paso y entonces lo vio.

Vestía un jeans gris, unos zapatos marrones de salir, una chaqueta azul oscuro y una bufanda marrón parecida a la que le había visto usar ayer y sus brazos estaban sobre la barandilla mientras observaba al frente, sus cabellos negros algo largos se movían suavemente con la brisa refrescante, parecía meditar, así como cuando a ella le molestaba algo.

Y Hinata sintió como si el aire no entrara en sus pulmones, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué él tenía que estar ahí?, la verdad es que hubiera agradecido infinitamente el hecho de que Uchiha-san la dejara plantada, así como uno de los arbolitos de la plaza.

—U...Uchiha

—llegas tarde Hyuuga

La de cabellos azabaches sintió como si le hubieran lanzado una descarga eléctrica, de seguro que estaba enojado.

—yo...um... lo siento

—hmp

Y Si no hubiera estado tan asustada lo más seguro es que se hubiera jalado el cabello por la desesperación a causa de ese "hmp" de él.

—Hyuuga.

— ¿Sí?

—Deja de sonrojarte, no es una cita.

Entonces la portadora de los hermosos ojos color perla sintió como su mandíbula se desencajaba de su boca y como sus mejillas ardían, y lo más seguro es que estaba como un tomate de roja, el Uchiha simplemente "sí que sabía tratarla adecuadamente"

—Es una linda tarde ¿no es así?

—Um...sí.

— ¿Hablaste con el idiota?

—Yo, No... ¿Acaso le importa Uchiha? — inquirió extrañada, intentado sonar grave y sería, lo que más deseaba en esos instantes era que todo terminara rápido de esta manera podría iría a casa, se daría una relajante ducha y dormiría plácidamente hasta mañana, si eso sería muy lindo.

—Hmp... me dijeron que para darle algo a alguien primero se debía entablar una "amistosa conversación"...eso es lo que estoy intentando hacer — le respondió mientras se encogía de hombros de manera despreocupada, y Hinata trago saliva, mientras volvía a enrojecer dios él estaba tratando de darle algo, ¿que sería? y ¿por qué a ella?, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, tan fuerte, y esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

—Uchiha qué...

—Toma—dijo el de ojos negros interrumpiéndola mientras le lanzaba una pequeña bolsa, de color azul, suavemente.

Hinata la atrapo torpemente y le lanzo una mirada sorprendida...

—Es tuyo —comento el muchacho de cabellos oscuros volviendo apoyarse en el barandal para volver su vista a aquel paisaje que tanto le gustaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Hasta el próximo capi!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama a mi solo me pertenece el argumento de esta historia.**

**Advertencia: Universo alterno y bastante Ooc. también se van a encontrar varios puntos suspensivos por que Hinata se toma su tiempo para pensar como yo =D.**

**la historia posiblemente dure uno capítulos aún no lo se exactamente, todo depende de ustedes jep.**

**Agradecimientos a: Ciielo Riin(perdona no me había dado cuenta de esos detalles ahora tratare de fijarme mas, estúpido worpad que guarda los archivos como textos enriquecidos y luego le borra caracteres -.-),AntoniaCifer(jajaj que puedo decir, soy muy mala a veces XD, ah y ya e subido un poco de gaaino =D mas adelante subiré una historia algo larga de ellos dos también, y a mi también me gusta el Shikaino, Ino es tan linda igual que hina-chan), Blacklady Hyuuga(de nada =D y tienes razón el eslogan de Sasuke debería ser Hmp lo dice demasiado jajaja),javiiera (en realidad tengo muchas faltas nee no tengo buena ortografía =( pero que bueno que no se nota =D) y a zattano(gracias =D)**

**Gracias como siempre por sus review me siento feliz al leer sus comentarios y saber que a alguien le agrada lo que escribo =D.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**III**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La pequeña,pálida y femenina mano choco contra la mesita llamando la atención de la gente que se en contra alrededor de ella dejándolos sorprendidos mientras la de cabellos azabaches,causante de la perplejidad de los presentes, se levanto de su asiento con el ceño fruncido.

-Disculpe usted señorita, pero es simplemente desagradable el echo de sus ideales y pensamientos respecto a este delicado tema- sus mejillas se encontraban levemente sonrojadas por la rabia que estaba tratando de suprimir...

-Hyuuga-san, esta muy alterada-comento con sorna una muchacha vestida elegantemente, tenia el cabello castaño recogido en amplio rodete,era de tez blanca y sus ojos eran de azul claro, toda en ella irradiaba altivez y superioridad.

La nombrada formulo una media sonrisa burlista y si antes a causa del golpecito que dio a la mesita que se encontraba enfrente de ella la gente había quedado casi literalmente con la boca abierta, ahora estaban con la boca abierta y con ojos saltones, Hinata se caracterizaba por su timidez,por sus silencios, por su...

-Creo que a usted señorita se le han subido los humos a la cabeza y no puede pensar claramente, aquí estamos para brindar ayuda voluntariamente y encontrar una solución logíca, no para lucirnos frente a cámaras, llevar lindos peinados que aparentan ser nidos de pájaros y sacarnos fotos... al parecer su familia no le a enseñado el sentido y significado de la palabra "ayuda","voluntario" y "humildad", y de "alma" ni hablar, es increíble que tenga las mejores notas una persona como usted,rezare todas las noches para que trate bien a sus pacientes y estos no salgan peor de lo que entraron a su consultorio, bien sin mas me retiro, esta reunión se ha vuelto tan desagradable,por sus impertinentes comentarios,que me retirare para no contagiarme de su surperfluidad, espero que pasen una buena tarde- Formulo una simple pero muy respetuosa reverencia , acomodo la silla en la que había estado sentada, se acerco a sus compañeras y amigas para decirles suavemente un- nos vemos luego Ino-san,Sakura-san,que estén bien.

Las muchachas la miraron sin saber que decir, se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza, era la primera vez que veían a Hinata de esa manera,nunca,nunca,pero nunca la habían visto actuar de esa manera, ni siquiera cuanto Ino sin querer le había derramado dulce a su remera favorita de color lila con corazoncitos blancos(la cual a causa de esto había tenido que tirar) ni siquiera cuando Sakura le había quemado accidentalmente con la plancha el pijama de ositos,ni cuando Ino le había pisoteado sin querer las hojas de la tarea de química, ni cuando Sakura le había derramado su café(que afortunadamente estaba tibio) sobre el cabello, ni siquiera cuando ambas se habían burlado de que no tenía novio y ni siquiera cuando su papá la trato de patética y la echo de casa.

Hinata dio unos pasos, sentía la mirada de tanta gente sobre ella,se sentía tan avergonzada en cierta forma, por lo general no exponía sus ideas hacia los demás y siempre trataba de suavizar las cosas pero esta vez todo era diferente quizás era a causa de lo que tenía que hablar con Naruto y demás, que la hacia comportarse de ese modo... ¿como debía actuar ahora? ¿que haría Ino-san? les guiñaría el ojo y merecería sus caderas sensualmente... no eso definitivamente no la ayudaba, Ino-san era preciosa y casi no le tenía miedo a nada..¿y sakura-san? quizás los miraria mal y los amenazaría con el puño en alto...no eso tampoco ayudaba, ella no tenía tanta fuerza como la pelirosada...¿Naruto-kun? este simplemente no se hubiera retirado para empezar, se hubiera quedado hasta el final de esa extraña reunión.

En eso unos ojos negros vinieron a su mente, unos ojos pertenecientes a la persona que ella envidiaba, si, ella lo envidiaba por que deseaba tener ni aunque sea una parte de la actitud de él, claro el Uchiha en su pasado había echo cosas que no debería a ver echo y a veces faltaba un poco el respeto por no agregar sufijos como "san",por que él no los agregaba ,no por conocerlos íntimamente, si no que era por que los consideraba inferiores, aunque Naruto-kun también a veces era algo maleducado y tampoco agregaba sufijos o a veces llamaba ancianos a los que tenían un poco mas de edad que él...

¿que haría Uchiha-san? caminaría tranquilamente hasta la salida con la frente en alto orgulloso de su nombre y de su persona... si eso.

La de cabellos azabaches formulo una pequeña sonrisa al enderezarse y caminar elegantemente con parsimonia,ante todos esos ojos expectantes que observaban sus movimientos,ahora entendía un poco a Uchiha-san, caminar así daba seguridad a si mismo como a sus acciones, quizás debería intentarlo mas a menudo...en eso no pudo evitar recordar el día sábado,recordó como se había encontrado con él ,como este le había entregado esa pequeña bolsita azul, que cuando la abrió y vio su contenido se sintió desfallecer...

Abrió la puerta y salio cerrándola detrás de ella, lanzo un suspiró y se apoyo sobre la pared mas cercana, ahora que estaba lejos de esas personas se permitió sentir como su corazón latía furiosamente en su pecho, ¿que había pasado?... sintió ganas de reír y a la misma vez sintió ganas de dejarse caer contra el suelo a causa de...

-Hmp...

Hinata se aparto de la pared mientras buscaba con la mirada a el dueño de aquel "Hmp"que tanto le fastidiaba.

-Uchiha-san.

El muchacho vestía un jeans azul un poco ancho, llevaba una capucha de color negro lisa sin detalles y zapatillas del mismo color,sus cabellos se veían mas alborotado de lo común. Se encontraba apoyado en la pared y le miro con tranquilidad y ¿burla en sus ojos?... dios, el había escuchado lo que había dicho, ¿a caso también le había visto ser una copia barata de su andar?.

-¿que tal? intento de Uchiha.

La de cabellos azabaches sintió como si sus piernas no pudieran sostener su peso y esta vez en vez de enrojecer palideció... él la había visto...estúpido y sensual karma.

-Creí que tartamudeabas siempre.

-yo...um.

-me irritas.

-¿disculpe?

-hmp.

Sasuke se aparto del lugar en el que estaba, dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar mientras colocaba las manos en los bolsillos.

La de los hermosos ojos color perla frunció las cejas- a mi... ami me irrita su"Hmp"...es que...¿no hay mas palabras en su vocabulario?

Y es ese momento sintió como el mundo se caía a sus pies...¿como se atrevió a decir eso? el Uchiha la mataría, ella y su estúpida valentía encontrada en el fondo de su ser.

-¿así que te irrita? bien estamos a mano- dijo el de ojos negros deteniendo sus pasos y girando apenas la cabeza para verle.

-Uchiha-san.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias por lo de ayer... yo...um disculpe por lo que dije...yo..no e tenido unos buenos días..últimamente.

-eso no me interesa...las mujeres y sus periodos,mi madre ya me lo dijo.

Hinata trago dificultosamente mientras enrojecía de la punta de sus cabellos hasta la punta de sus pies...

-es broma Hyuuga,no tienes que sonrojarte tanto si quieres imitar a un Uchiha

-Uchiha-san- murmuro sorprendida la muchacha ¿él estaba bromeando con ella?...¿él le estaba dando el consentimiento para ser un poco altiva e intentar imitarlo?

-no le digas a nadie sobre lo de ayer. ¿entendiste?-le corto de repente Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-si, no se lo diré a nadie,lo prometo.

-mas te vale.

-etto...Uchiha -san

-¿qué?

-¿que ...qué está haciendo por aquí?

-¿te importa?

-yo...um.

En eso un grito proveniente de uno de los pasillos corto su "amigable charla" -¡teme! ¡¿en donde te metiste?!

El uchiha sintió como un pequeño choquesito de electricidad recorría su espalda, debía salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible antes de que el dobe de Naruto lo encontrará, claro que nada de eso lo mostraba en sus facciones, por afuera seguía siendo el tranquilo, frío y inmutable Sasuke Uchiha que todo lo podía.

-Hyuuga¿como salgo de aquí rápidamente?-pregunto con calma.

La de ojos perla tembló, no quería ver a Naruto, aún no, se negaba rotundamente a..

-Hyuuga.

-¿eh?

El de cabellos oscuros arqueo una seja- quiero irme antes de que el Dobe me encuentre ¿dime en donde hay una salida por aquí?

-¡Sasuke! ya se donde estas...voy a por ti.

Los dos se sintieron palidecer mientras un silencio incomodo reino entre los dos.

Hinata cerro rápidamente su chaqueta blanca(regalo de Ino) que llevaba puesta, agradecía eternamente el a verse puesto en la mañana las zapatilla azul con blanco (regalo de sakura) y su buzo deportivo de color azul(que era bastante abrigadito,mas que los jeans), si quería huir de Naruto deberían correr bastante, el rubio era bastante persistente cuando quería.

-por aquí- inquirió sujetando a Uchiha-san por la manga de la capucha de este.

-se caminar.

-quiere huir de Naruto ¿si o no?

-hmp, date prisa.

Ella no lo hizo esperar mas comenzó a correr arrastrándolo por pasillos por los cuales él solo quizás se hubiera perdido al no conocerlos.

El Uchiha no sabía que esa universidad era tan grande,hasta esos momentos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Acepto opiniones, criticas constructivas y adulaciones =D.**

**por que yo también quiero un mundo con mas Sasuhina.**

**.**

**.**

**Ne lo siento no pude evitarlo jajaja XD mi ser buena no me maten,en el próximo capítulo diré que le dio Sasuke a Hinata o quizás diga que le quiere decir Naruto a Hina-chan, eso aún no lo tengo decidido =P todo depende de sus review,nee si ahora las estoy extorsionando jajajaja XD.**

**.**

**.**

**Este capítulo se me ocurrió cuando huía de mi papá jajajaja... espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Esperaré sus review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aprendiendo a subsistir.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a kishimoto-sama a mí solo me pertenece el argumento de esta historia.**

**Advertencia: Universo alterno y algo de Ooc. También se van a encontrar varios puntos suspensivos por que Hinata se toma su tiempo para pensar como yo =D...**

**La historia posiblemente dure uno capítulos quizás más, aún no lo sé exactamente, todo depende de ustedes n.n sip es extorsión para que me dejen muchooooos reeeeviewwww.**

* * *

**Hola perdonen la demora, por lo general me gusta actualizar rápido, porque se lo que se siente que te dejen un montón de tiempo sin saber cómo sigue la cosa, pero sucedieron ciertas cosillas que me impidieron continuar con el fic….. Bien sin más les dejo el capítulo 4. Espero que les guste y no se olviden de dejarme sus review que contentan mucho a esta caprichosa persona.**

* * *

IV

.

.

.

.

La universidad konoha era una de las más grandes y prestigiosa de las universidades existentes en el país, actualmente en esa ciudad existían seis divisiones de ellas; Arquitectura, contabilidad, enfermería, psicología ,Maestra de jardín y la principal era la facultad de Medicina en donde los domingos se habría especialmente una de las salas para organizar una reunión de los alumnos voluntarios de todas las carreras, reunión que había acabado muy mal después de que cierta muchachita de ojos perlados se retirase de ella dejando en el aire palabras simples pero muy significativas que causaron conmoción en los presentes.

Y para empeorar la situación cierto Rubio hiperactivo había llegado tarde bañado de una fina capa de sudor deslizándose por la frente con la excusa de que uno de sus amigos el cual estaba por unirse al grupo de voluntarios se había pedido por la universidad y él muy amablemente fue en su busca para indicarle el camino para que su sumamente "amable y cariñoso" amigo no sufriera, cosa que provoco unas auras mordaces que se inclinaban encontrar de él, y que él no percibió.

-Naruto.

-¿Sí, Sakura-chan?

La peli rosada apretó los dientes mosqueada por lo que estaba dando como excusa el muy idiota, y ahora sexy Naruto- Siéntate y ayuda mejor.

-vale –contesto el de ojos azules mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa y se pasaba la mano por la nuca-¿en qué ayudo?

-tenemos que decidir el lugar que visitaremos el próximo sábado.- le contesto Ino entrando distraídamente en la conversación mientras le dirigía una mirada fulminante a una muchacha de cabellos castaños que unos minutos antes había osado hablar mal de los más carenciados (lo que dijo las dejo tan indignadas que Ino junto a Sakura la reprendieron y se contuvieron para no golpearla) y la cual había provocado la sorpresiva reacción en Hinata.

-¿Qué miras tanto eh Ino?

\- A alguien insignificante Naruto….. A alguien insignificante que quiso lucirse de la peor forma.

-¿de qué me perdí?

-te perdiste ver a Hina-chan enojada y poniendo en su lugar a una idiota- inquirió Sakura uniéndose a Ino con su mirada esmeralda convirtiéndose en una llamarada de fuego, la muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos azules sentía como si les estuvieran lanzando flechas en los ojos, las palabras de la de cabello rosa y de la rubia le habían hecho entender claramente que no debía volver a tener la idea de decir idioteces y ahora esas miradas le hacían entender que quizás no era buena idea participar en las próximas semanas en las actividades pues su cuero cabelludo corría peligro de ser exhibido en la punta de algún mástil como una bandera.

Estornudo suavemente, de seguro estaba por resfriarse o alguien estaba hablando de ella…

-Uchiha-san.

-¿qué?

La de los hermosos ojos perla se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior sabía que no debía abusar de la extraña proximidad que estaba teniendo con el Uchiha pero simplemente no podía quedarse con la duda, ella necesitaba saber…

Poso las manos a sus costados afirmándose de la banca de color blanco de la plaza, en la que se encontraba sentada junto con el muchacho de los ojos negros… ¿le preguntaba y arruinaba todo o se quedaba callada?... Ahora Sasuke la miraba fijamente con impaciencia…. Lo mejor era ser directa, si… ella no se podía quedar con la duda.

-por si acaso…. ¿Usted no lo leyó?... ¿verdad?

-¿leer qué?

-um… ya sabe Uchiha-san.

El de cabellos azabaches frunció las cejas, él no era adivino para saber a lo que se refería ella, podía referirse a muchas cosas y él por "política" solo respondía unas dos o tres preguntas dependiendo de la cosa-no sé a qué te refieres Hyuuga.

-a lo que me devolvió….. en la bolsita azul….- al decirlo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada hacía su costado derecho lejos de la vista del Uchiha que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo a varios centímetros de distancia o por lo menos lo más lejos que se podía encontrar una persona de otra en un banco público de una plaza alejada del centro.

-lo leí- comento despreocupadamente Sasuke mientras cruzaba las manos y las posicionaba debajo de su barbilla provocando que sus codos descansaran sobre las piernas.

-¿q..qué?

-lo que escuchaste Hyuuga. Hmp deberías mejorar tu caligrafía.

-Uchiha-san…¿Cómo…pudo?

-se leer Hyuuga. Fuimos juntos a la escuela ¿no lo recuerdas?

Hinata sintió una explosión en su rostro… ¿Cómo le podían suceder esas cosas a ella?... ¿Cómo debía reaccionar a demás ahora que él había confirmado las sospechas que tenía?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Acepto comentarios, críticas constructivas, adulaciones, chocolates y flores =D.**

**Porque yo también quiero un mundo con más Sasuhina y Gaaino.**

* * *

**Ne el capí es cortito lo sé, pero el próximo de seguro que será más largo. Y bueno por lo menos aclare ciertas cuestiones por ejemplo por que huye Sasuke, que hacia ahí y porque Naruto estaba con él y demás.**

**¡Hasta la próxima! Mis mejores deseos.**

**Sean felices.**

**Atte Lectoraemperden**


	5. Chapter 5

Aprendiendo a subsistir.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a kishimoto-sama a mí solo me pertenece el argumento de esta historia.

Advertencia: Universo alterno y algo de Ooc. También se van a encontrar varios puntos suspensivos por que Hinata se toma su tiempo para pensar como yo =D...  
Hola de nuevo. Siento mucho a ver demorado tanto, lo que paso es que tuve un accidente, en fin la cosa es que para bien o para mal de ustedes eh vuelto :D y como me gusta promocionarme les diré que ahorita mismo subiré dos historias new un Gaaino y un NaruIno por si les interesa leérselos =D.

Muchas gracias por sus review que contentan tanto a esta caprichosa persona.

* * *

V

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Hinata suspiro frustrada… el Uchiha no había tenido la culpa de leer nada pues solo había hecho lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en su lugar… además él había tenido la amabilidad de devolvérselo ¿cierto?... claro que ahora él de seguro sabia el sentimiento que ella tenía por Naruto… a demás estaba el hecho de que ella era absolutamente melosa a la hora de escribir… que vergüenza sentía… ¿pues quien no la tendría en una situación tan comprometida?  
Pero en realidad eso no le preocupaba tanto como la repentina cercanía del Uchiha… ¿desde cuándo él le habla? ¿Y por qué le tenía tanta paciencia?  
-Uchiha-san es un mentiroso… yo tengo una excelente letra.  
El de cabellos azabaches sonrió con sorna ¿Qué se creía la Hyuuga? Él no era un mentiroso.  
-excelente desastre queras decir.  
-yo…no… yo escribo bien… solo…que eso lo escribí….a las escondidas -porque no querías que supieran lo que realmente quieres hacer, por eso te ocultas detrás de una máscara de timidez, eres una pervertida.  
-claro que no -que si -que no- grito escandalosamente la muchacha mientras apretaba sus manos y cerraba los ojos -escribiste cosas muy "calientes" por así decir ¿y ahora lo niegas?  
-yo…. Yo… no escribí…cosas "calientes" como dice usted Uchiha….  
-¿no? ¿Segura?  
Hinata trago saliva…bueno ella había escrito una que otra cosa acerca de uno que otro sueño (o fantasía) que había tenido….santo cielo para eso servían los diarios íntimos y eran íntimos porque exactamente era algo que no se le podía contar a nadie más….¿cuánto había leído el Uchiha?.  
Estaba harta, ya no pensaba continuar así, había jurado que nunca más alguien la volvería a pisotear y Uchiha lo estaba haciendo… ella era tímida… ella era torpe… pero a pesar de todo era fuerte.  
-¿Qué…es lo que quiere de mí?  
-molestarte- contesto el muchacho impunemente y con una sinceridad mortal.  
-¿por…porque?  
-porque eres diferente a las demás… aunque eso es absurdo.  
¿Eso era un cumplido? Al parecer si- ¿y por eso me habla?  
Sasuke arqueo una ceja- supongo.  
-mmm… entonces…seamos amigos Uchiha-san.  
El de cabellos azabaches la miro fijamente-Hmp. Ya me tengo que ir- contesto mientras se levantaba del banco para marcharse.  
Hinata suspiro y bajo la vista por unos segundos hasta que una loca idea se cruzó por su mente- Nos vemos luego…Uchiha-san- dijo, sonriente, levantando la mano en señal de despedida.  
El Uchiha giro apenas el rostro para verla un momento-nos vemos- y acto seguido volvió a mirar hacia su dirección del camino y marcharse con un paso tranquilo y despreocupado.  
Una vez que el muchacho se perdió de vista la de ojos perlados suspiro y se levantó del asiento, lo mejor era irse al departamento rápido para así poder descansar y comer algo ya que ese era el único día libre que tenía.  
Coloco las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y comenzó a caminar mientras observaba los negocios y casas que había en el camino.  
Todo se veía tan lindo… pero estaba haciendo mucho frío… se detuvo un momento para dirigir su mirada al cielo y recordar una parte de aquellas dolorosas palabras…  
–tú ya no perteneces aquí, tendrás que aprender a vivir por tu cuenta.  
-pero padre.  
-ya he dicho. Fuera de mi vista.  
Hinata dio un suspiro y comenzó a caminar nuevamente ya solo le quedaban unas dos o tres cuadras… ¿Qué estarían haciendo ahora sus compañeros? En realidad no le interesaba pero era mejor ocupar su mente en vez de andar recordando estupideces, ¿Sakura e Ino-san volverían temprano al departamento? Eso sí le interesaba ya que ese día le tocaba a ella hacer la cena. ¿Que podría preparar? eso lo vería cuando llegara a casa.  
Uchiha-san sí que era raro, bueno no estaría mal el hecho que fuera su amigo, por supuesto que no, ella tenía a Kiba y a Shino los cuales demostraban que el dicho de que las mujeres no podían tener amigos era mentira, la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer puede existir siempre y cuando ambos lados dejen aparte sus propios intereses. Claro que eso era difícil pero ellos lo habían hecho, los extrañaba mucho ya que no los había visto hace mucho, ambos estudiaban en ciudades distintas las carreras que habían elegido…. Hinata esperaba sinceramente poder verlos pronto, y comer juntos, y quizás ver una película, pero por supuesto que eso sería luego de que ella le contara todo lo sucedido y ella averiguara todo lo que hacían e hicieron sus amigos a su distancia.  
Saco la llave de su buzo y la introdujo en la cerradura, giro unas cuantas veces y luego abrió la puerta de aquel amplio departamento para finalmente entrar y cerrarla detrás de ella.  
Camino hasta uno de los amplios sillones del living y se dejó caer pesadamente, las cosas le estaban saliendo medianamente bien, no podía decir completamente a causa de aquel pequeño incidente ocurrido con Naruto hace varios días, pero si las cosas salieron así es porque a lo mejor no era correcto lo que iba a hacer.

..

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

ah fue extremadamente corto. ¡Lo siento!prometo compensarles en el próximo capi =D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a kishimoto-sama a mi solo me pertenece el argumento de esta historia.

Advertencia: Universo alterno y bastante Ooc. también se van a encontrar varios puntos suspensivos por que Hinata se toma su tiempo para pensar como yo =D.

* * *

VI

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La muchacha de cabellos azulados se acomodó mejor en aquel sillón en el que se encontraba, su mirada se encontraba fija en el techo del pequeño departamento que compartía con Sakura e Ino las dos hermosas y explosivas mujeres que ahora eran sus amigas.

Llevo sus manos derechas cerca de su rostro, mientras que las yemas de los dedos recorrían sus pequeños y suaves labios con nerviosismo, no podía evitar recordar aquel incidente de hace casi un mes con Naruto Uzumaki….

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata lanzo un suspiro, el quinto en esa mañana, estaba sumamente abochornada, hace días que se había propuesto hacer aquello, pero ahora que se encontraba a fuera del aula, en donde cursaba cierto rubio, lo único que quería era salir corriendo de aquel lugar, pero no lo hacía quizás porque deseaba terminar con todo de una sola y loca vez o quizás porque sus piernas temblaban tanto que lo único que podía hacer era afirmarse en la pared y esperar… esperar a que sucediera lo que tenía que suceder, sus manos nerviosas retorcieron una y otra vez el tirante de su bolso que cruzaba su pecho, adentro de él tenía un par de libros una cartuchera y demás cosas, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante era la carta que llevaba entre las hojas de su adoradísimo diario íntimo, una carta que dirigida al adorable hiperactivo número Uno.

Pasaron un par de minutos y ella ahora comenzó a morderse los labios, él ya estaba por salir, y sí, así fue pues apenas se abrió la puerta el rubio ya estaba fuera con las manos detrás de la cabeza, en su rostro se podían notar unas pequeñas ojeras y la infaltable sonrisa amable y picarona que parecía no abandonarle nunca.

Dios era desesperante, porque el rubio era tan lindo y encantador pensó la pobre muchacha mientras se sonrojaba.

-oh Hina-chan ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

-yo…etto Naruto-kun… yo quería darte algo- contesto la mencionada mientras revolvía su bolso y buscaba lo que había escrito tímidamente para él.

-eh ¿y qué es?

-yo ummm, bueno tú… -se mordió el labio inferior, ella ya era una muchacha adulta, ella tenía la suficiente… ah ¿a quién quería engañar? ella no podía, su mano tembló una y otra vez mientras extendía la carta hacía el muchacho, que patética era, ¿escribir una carta para confesar sus sentimientos?, aun se comportaba como una niña, o eso sentía.

Sus ojos perlados se fijaron en el suelo esperando a que él la aceptara, pero eso no paso… espero unos largos minutos y nada, los demás estudiantes pasaban cerca de ellos y ella podía sentir las miradas curiosas que le dedicaban, sus mejillas se pincelaron de un rojo carmesí, agradecía enormemente a: estar un poco inclinada hacia adelante y a su muy cuidado cabello que se deslizara cubriendo parte de su rostro.

-acéptala… por favor.

-¿una carta?

-yo etto…si

-¿para qué? ¿Es una invitación a alguna fiesta?

-no…ummm yo…. Bueno tú…. –Hinata mordió su labio inferior con más fuerza, molesta, estúpidas palabras que se escapaban entre cortadas de sus labios.

En eso sintió como los dedos masculinos rozaban sin querer su piel al tomar la carta.- la leeré después ¿te parece Hina-chan?

-si…. Me voy.- la muchacha luego de utilizar todo su valor se retiró corriendo del lugar como si quisiera ganar una maratón mientras dejaba a tras a un confundido muchacho que en realidad sabía, si, el muy cretino sabía de qué iba todo pero prefería negarlo, hay veces que es mejor ser un idiota.

-¿aún aquí dobe? – dijo de repente una voz que conocía muy bien el Uzumaki.

-sí, Sasuke- murmuro el rubio observando la carta entre sus manos, imaginaba lo que había ahí adentro y le dolía rotundamente porque él quería mucho a la Hyuuga, pero como su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa? Suenas desmotivado.

Naruto levanto la vista para finalmente fijarla en los ojos negros de su amigo de infancia.- ¿Qué debo hacer?

Sasuke suspiro algo molesto, él no era una hada madrina sentimental, tampoco le gustaba hablar mucho, pero la verdad el rubio le daba pena, se veía tan ¿indefenso? Puaj, el de cabellos oscuros sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar ese pensamiento.

-tendrás que hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas. Así de simple.

-¿simple? Supongo, para ti todo es tan simple teme- musito Naruto guardando la carta en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-yo siempre he pensado lo contrario.

-¿eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-nada.

-anda explícame.

-no me molestes- inquirió el muchacho de hermosos ojos negros mientras desviaba la miraba de una forma infantil.

-jaja Sasuke-kun es tan mono- dijo Naruto mientras lo pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo.

-serás cabrón, no me toques.

-jajaja vamos a tomar un café con él resto. ¿Vale?

-pero suéltame- contesto Sasuke mientras intentaba zafarse sin éxito del rubio.

-ok. Ok… vamos entonces- dijo un ahora alegre Naruto y entonces le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda, que hizo caer al pobre Sasuke de cara en el suelo.

-¡Naruto idiota!

-jaja perdón. Es que eres tan débil.

-cállate, No me caí, tropecé por tu culpa.

-¿tropezaste? Ah yo pensé que te habías caído por que te di un pequeño golpecito- y de golpe el pobre rubio sintió como algo duro se estrellaba contra su cara, y como el suelo estaba de duro…. –ahhhh eso dolió ¿con que me pegaste?

-con lo que tropecé.

-¿un libro?

Los ojos azules recorrieron aquella especie de libro de color marrón que ahora se encontraba entre sus manos.

-dámelo- inquirió, el Uchiha, bruscamente mientras le quitaba el objeto de un manotazo, a Naruto, de entre sus manos…. –vamos por ese café dobe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-ah Hinata-chan. ¿Llegaste hace mucho?- pregunto en forma de saludo la muchacha de cabellos rubios mientras se dejaba caer sobre un sillón cercano a la de la muchacha mencionada

-etto. Sí.

-¿así? Nosotras escuchamos que después de la reunión te fuiste con un muchacho muy apuesto de cabellos negros- comento Sakura sentándose en el suelo.

-ummm bueno yo…

-cuenta Hina-chan ¿Quién era?- dijo Ino sonriente mientras batía manipuladoramente sus largas y preciosas pestañas.

-bueno… no…. Es que… Uchiha-san encontró algo mío y me lo devolvió… eso.- dijo rápidamente la de ojos perlados tratando de desviar ciertos acontecimientos del tema….

-ah con que fue eso- comento con ironía Ino mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón y movía sus cabellos rubios de un lado a otro de manera graciosa.

-¿si?- murmuro Hinata intentando a que sonara a afirmación pero de sus pequeños labios rosas solo salió una pregunta.

-oh Jo oh Jo- rio humorísticamente la muchacha de cabellos rosas mientras se zarandeaba hacia adelante y hacia a tras.- ¿solo eso? A mí me late que hay mucho más.

-no.- trato de defenderse la muchacha de cabellos azulinos.

-bueno no importa- dijo finalmente Ino levantándose del sillón para luego darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuera una pequeña niña- pero tendrás que cocinar algo extremadamente delicioso. Una sugerencia: me encanta el pollo al jugo.

-oye puerca no seas abusiva. Yo quiero carne en su jugo.

-pollo

-carne.

-los dos- dijo interrumpiendo divertida la de ojos perlados- ¿Qué dicen?

-¡te amamos Hina-chan!- canturrearon alegres las muchachas, ya sentían el saborcito de la comida en sus paladares y ¿Quién no? Con una muchacha tan prodigiosa en la cocina cualquiera estaría así.

Hinata sonrió complacida, en verdad amaban su comida eso le encantaba pues su madre siempre decía que una mujer que cocina bien consigue muchas cosas fabulosas… quizás tenía razón.

Camino hasta la cocina y puso manos a la obra mientras pensaba mil cosas a la vez… ¿Qué podía hacer con lo de Naruto? Esa era una espinita que no podía quitarse… quizás si… no eso no funcionaría… tal vez si ella, no eso tampoco…. ¿Qué era lo que sentía exactamente por el rubio? ... sentía muchas cosas… admiración, cariño… ¿amor?...él le gustaba de tiempos "inmemorables" ¿pero lo amaba realmente? Ella estaba segura de que si ¿pero que tanto?... movió el cuchillos y realizo algunos cortes precisos… a lo mejor lo que tenía que hacer era olvidarlo…Naruto no pensaba en ella con fines románticos… ¿y alguna vez lo había hecho?... que idiota… lo mejor que podía hacer definitivamente dejar esas cosas atrás y ¿buscar un nuevo amor? … na eso era aún más estúpido… ¿Qué diría su madre al respecto? Quizás que era absurdo….

"ninguna cosa, ni ningún amor jamás será eterno todo tiene un principio y un final, solo un idiota piensa lo contrario… aunque a veces es bueno ser un idiota... como yo"

Su madre quizás era una persona pesimista, lanzo un suspiro y continuo con su tarea… deseaba hacer una rica comida para sus amigas… nunca imagino que las muchachas fueran tan buenas y divertidas… le gustaba vivir con ellas.

Pero volviendo con uno de los temas que corroían sus pensamientos ¿Qué sentía exactamente?... a lo mejor solo estaba encaprichada como una vez había dicho shikamaru cuando este fue de visita a ver a su rubia y animada amiga al departamento… él era muy inteligente por lo tal quizás tenía toda la razón, aunque en esos instantes se había negado a aceptarlo ahora no le parecía tan descabellado.

-solo un capricho-soltó desanimada mientras prendía la cocina.

-¿un capricho?- pregunto Ino a su espalda mientras le daba una mordida a una manzana verde…

-ah... yo... ummm

-no te pongas nerviosa Hinata… siento que necesitas un consejo… pero yo no soy buena en eso.

-oh

-sin embargo- dijo la de cabellos rubios mientras se afirmaba en el lava platos- ¿sabes cuál es la diferencia entre un capricho y un amor?

Hinata movió la cabeza negativamente esperando la respuesta.

-que un capricho dura más.

La de ojos perlados analizo las palabras con tranquilidad… eso sonaba bastante pesimista… y ¿sínico?...

-no estoy de acuerdo.

\- gap yo a veces tampoco… aunque en realidad esto no viene al caso pero… Hinata ¿Sabes lo que creo de ti? Creo que eres una muchacha hermosa y adorable, casi perfecta… no completamente porque mezclaste mí adorado pollo con la carne de la frentona… y quizás sea difícil para ti creerlo pero te envidio… ¿nunca has pensado solo en ti?... Naruto no es un capricho ni tu amor… lo quieres porque él está herido… tu corazón solo siente compasión.

-eso no es verdad.

-¿no?

Hinata apretó su mandíbula molesta, claro que no era así, entre abrió sus labios para contestar pero en eso se escuchó un grito…

-Puerca ¿Qué le hiciste a mi remera favorita?-

-Oops creo que estoy en problemas- dijo Ino riendo nerviosamente mientras llevaba su flequillo detrás de la oreja de una manera tierna e inocente.- siento a verte hecho enfadar Hinata-chan… como dije no soy buena dando consejos y demás.. Espero que me perdones…

La de cabellos azulados observo como la figura femenina se marchaba del lugar de una manera un tanto infantil…

Se sintió un tanto aliviada, era como si Sakura a propósito las hubiera interrumpido.

-lo siento te doy mi manzana pero no te enojes.

-no quiero tu estúpida manzana… yo quería mi remera

-ah no seas chillona

-te odio.

-que mentirosa, yo sé que me amas.

-piérdete cerda pero antes págame mi remera.

-te doy la de rock stars es mi mejor remera.

-está bien

-Ooh tragedia hermosa tela blanca con tintes negros hoy te despedirás de tu dueña…

-cállate si no quieres morir.

Hinata no pudo evitar reír, sus amigas hablaban tan fuerte que estaba segura de que hasta los vecinos las escuchaban… en eso se escuchó un ruidito que venía de la hoya… abrió la tapa y agrego las verduras a los cortes de pollo y carne, luego la cerro y se quedó ahí mirando fijamente la llama de fuego, quizás Ino tenía razón, ella solo sentía compasión... Pero si era así no ¿tendría que sentir la misma compasión con los demás chicos? , acaso no ¿tendría que sentir lo mismo por el Uchiha?... la muchacha de cabellos rubios a veces era demasiado cruel o eso sentía ella.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Me encanta Ino aunque… y yo no veo que ella haya dicho nada guau como para que Hinata se enoje pero bueno en fin…

Muchas gracias por leer y tenerme paciencia=D también agradezco mucho los review que me dejaron.

Este capi tendría que a ver sido más largo para compensarlas pero =( al parecer no se me da… ah y actualizo cada dos semanas y si tardo mas es por que la escuela que me está destrozando desaprobé biofísica y química y si no las apruebo tengo que hacer todo desde el principio D=

Por favor denme su poder ahhhh

Sean muy pero muy felices y disfruten mucho. Hasta el próximo capítulo =D


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿no es increíble? En verdad lo siento, han pasado tantas cosas *llora*... siento mucho a ver dejado tan abandonadas mis historias pero como dije en mi perfil, bueno más bien escribí, me quede sin internet, mi computadora se rompió… y además *llora de rabia* me fue mal en la escuela y perdí mi trabajo…. Pero a pesar de todo aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo y al final de este mas notas de autor y contestación a sus comentarios, ¡muchísimas gracias por ellos!

.

.

.

La muchacha de ojos perlados dio un sonoro suspiro mientras caminaba en dirección a la facultad, los días lunes no tenía que cursar ni una materia (afortunadamente), al menos por este mes, pero ella necesitaba ir a la biblioteca, no quería quedarse atrás con los estudios ya que necesitaba un promedió bastante alto para poder seguir manteniendo la beca que recibía de manera mensual, esa beca era una gran ayuda para ella y no podía darse el lujo de perdérsela, ¿Quién iba a imaginar que una Hyuuga necesitara una beca y un trabajo de medio tiempo para poder vivir y darse estudios? Bueno a Hinata no le importaba lo que digieran los demás y ni siquiera le importaban los lujos, pero debía admitir que vivir por su cuenta era algo difícil, y ni siquiera es que vivía por su cuenta ya que tenía a sus amigas que pagaban la mayor parte de todo, la comida del alquiler y por poco hasta le pagaban la ropa, no es que ella no le agradara recibir ayuda, era simplemente que odiaba el hecho de ser una carga, su padre quizás tenía razón…Hinata Hyuuga jamás podría sobrevivir sola, le dolía solo pensarlo, pero no podía evitar creer que él en verdad tenía razón, ojala existiera una pócima o algo para hacerse más fuerte , menos tímida y con más sabiduría para poder enfrentar su vida, ¿pero en verdad era tan patética y débil que debía de depender de un deseo, de algo fuera de lo común, de una pócima que no existía pero que ella ansiaba conseguir?, sentía ganas de llorar, las cosas no estaban resultando como ella deseaba y es que lo de su amor por Naruto le estaba jugando una mala pasada, trabajar cada vez se le hacía más difícil, se sentía tan cansada, aunque solo asistía al restorán los fines de semana y debes en cuando hacia horas extra en los días de semana pero el estudio mezclado con todo, con lo de su padre con la ausencia de sus mejores amigos Shino y Kiba, con lo de su confesión, bueno aunque no fuera exactamente una confesión, todo eso era demasiado para ella.

Aparte de todo eso le había sucedido lo más inaudito que podía existir, Sasuke Uchiha ahora era ¿su amigo?, con solo pensarlo le daba ñañaras en el estómago, se habían encontrado en el momento en que ella estaba más conmocionada y en verdad….en verdad que no podía creer lo que había pasado, además a ella no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que decirle: seamos amigos….pero es que al mirar sus profundos y oscuros ojos había descubierto algo, se veían tan llenos de soledad aunque no era solo eso, había algo más, algo que no sabía cómo exactamente describir, algo que la había motivado a proponerle una amistad, y claramente ser amiga de él iba a ser muy difícil, es mas en realidad no sabía que es lo que debía hacer, ¿quizás debería invitarlo a salir? O quizás ¿visitarlo? ¡Pero si ni siquiera sabía con certeza en donde vivía!... además ¿no quedaba raro que ella hiciera eso?

Pero la parte que más la angustiaba y dificultaba las cosas era el hecho de que el Uchiha había leído SU DIARIO INTIMO, era cierto que en el momento que él se lo había dicho no le impacto tan duro, bueno en realidad se había sonrojado enormemente y por poco casi se desmaya, pero al final había decidido no darle mucha importancia, aunque ahora que tenía algo de tiempo para pensarlo mejor; él de seguro había leído también ESE SUEÑO, oh por Kami-sama, el muchacho de cabellos oscuros inclusive había tenido la audacia de insinuarlo … sentía tanta vergüenza que de seguro ahora mismo su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate bien maduro, ¿y si él le contaba a Naruto? Después de todo ellos tenían una amistad, algo rara pero la tenían, y si…. Kyaaaaa, a ella en verdad le iba a dar un ataque de nervios con solo imaginarse tantas cosas…. Lo mejor sería tratar de olvidarse del asunto, después de todo no era gran cosa ¿verdad?

De sus labios rosados escapo una pequeña risilla nerviosa mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello… ya estaba en la facultad y lo mejor que podía hacer era entrar a la biblioteca y sacar el libro que necesitaba lo más rápido posible, de veras que ella ya no necesitaba ningún acontecimiento loco nuevo en su vida, ya con los que tenía era suficiente, y eso que solo eran unos pocos, ¿Cómo rayos Ino y Sakura podían vivir con tanto ajetreo? En verdad ellas eran un caso especial, o quizás Hinata lo era, ella no estaba muy segura…

Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la anticuada y hermosa puerta de madera embarnizada, le encantaba la arquitectura del lugar, si no fuera porque ella adoraba tanto a los niños lo más seguro es que hubiera elegido arquitectura…

-Hey, Hina - dijo una voz masculina a su espalda y la muchacha de cabellos azulados no pudo evitar sonrojarse, podía reconocer ese tono de voz en cualquier lugar, "genial" eso sonaba a acosadora y ella no era eso, "oh no, claro que no". Un pequeño escalofrió corrió por su espina dorsal, sentía miedo de lo que el muchacho tenia para decirle, y si, ella era una cobarde, aunque entendía que lo mejor que podía hacer era escuchar, lo que desgraciadamente ella sabía que él le diría, quizás en un mundo alterno Naruto finalmente se enamoraría de ella y hasta a lo mejor se casarían y tendrían dos o quizás tres hijos, pero este, para sus desafortunados sentimientos, no es ese mundo.

-oh, hola Naruto… um… que… ¿Qué haces por aquí?-dijo la Hyuuga mientras se apartaba de la puerta y giraba para poder ver al muchacho de cabellos rubios… pero al girar no solo se encontró con su amor no correspondido, sino que también estaba ahí su nuevo amigo, bueno al menos ahora lo seria ¿no? El Uchiha mismo había aceptado así que…

-este bastardo en vez de hacer algo divertido quiso venir a la biblioteca así que decidí acompañarlo para alegrarle el día.

-quizás lo que quieres decir es que viniste para intentar de que te haga la tarea- inquirió Sasuke Uchiha con un poco de molestia, él solo quería hacer su tarea en tranquilidad pero al parecer el Karma no lo iba dejar de lado en sus planes por un largo, largo tiempo.

-um bueno… yo solo vengo por un libro….hoy no tengo clases y…

-eres tan ratón de biblioteca como esté- dijo el rubio mientras hacia una mueca y apuntaba a su amigo con el dedo.

-al menos así no nos llevaremos ni una materia, deberías estudiar mas Naruto, a menos que quieras quedarte atrás-contesto el Uchiha mientras entraba a la biblioteca, no sin antes mandarle una mirada molesta a su compañero y lanzarle un hpm a Hinata ( el día en que no lo hiciera significaría que en verdad no era Sasuke Uchiha).

\- oye Hina.

-¿si?

-¿hoy si podemos hablar?

-um…. Sí…pero… ¿puede ser en otro lugar?

-claro que si-le contesto el muchacho mientras hacia una pequeña sonrisa entre apenada y aliviada- ¿en el aula F? no la van a ocupar hasta el mediodía.

-pero… ¿y si se enojan?

-na, tranquila no pasa nada…vamos.

-si- soltó débilmente en respuesta mientras comenzó a caminar junto a él, en dirección al lugar en donde se aclararía todo…en cierta forma ella se sentía algo aliviada, a veces lo mejor era ponerle fin a ciertas cosas, si él jamás iba a quererla lo mejor era saberlo ahora, y seguir su vida, era un poco angustiante, después de todo lo que ella en verdad sentía por él era un amor sincero….

Doblaron por el pasillo y entraron al aula F, Hinata se acomodó en una de las sillas más cercanas, no estaba segura de poder aguantar de pie lo que muy pronto le rompería el corazón.

-Hinata, sobre lo que quería hablar contigo- comenzó el muchacho de cabellos rubios mientras con nerviosismo revolvía sus cabello, ahora un poco largos, con su mano - es sobre la carta que me diste, veras Hina a mí me gustas mucho, eres una buena amiga, y una…. – trago saliva tratando de elegir las palabras adecuadas, él no deseaba lastimarla porque de veras que la quería pero no de la manera exacta como Hinata deseaba-…eres una linda chica, pero yo estoy enamorado de otra persona…. Yo en verdad lo siento Hina.

Los hermosos ojos perlados se cristalizaron de lágrimas, ella lo sabía, pero debía ser fuerte, era increíble que tantos sentimientos y emociones no hubieran llegado jamás al muchacho de sus sueños, pero de todos modos era solo eso…se sentía un poco vacía, no sabía exactamente lo que esperaba, bueno quizás si lo sabía, pero unas solas pocas palabras ¿y ya?…. ¿Todo terminaba con unas pocas palabras? Era increíble, tan discordante, tantos rodeos, tantos pensamientos, ¿solo para esto? Se sentía tan, pero tan idiota.

-está bien Naruto… yo entiendo….

-aún podemos ser amigos Hina- dijo el Uzumaki tratando de suavizar las cosas, después de todo no quería perder a ninguno de sus amigos y mucho menos quería lastimarla.

\- si…. Eso... suena bien… -contesto La muchacha de cabellos azulados y sonrió mientras secaba las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos

-lo siento.

-está bien… no te preocupes… estaré bien- dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento y caminaba hacia la puerta- iré a la biblioteca…. En verdad… en verdad necesito el libro…

-¿estas segura de ir ahora?

Trago saliva, en verdad ella no se sentía bien como para exponerse a delante de todos, sus ojos debían de verse tan feos y su nariz, oh dios…. Pero ella se había dicho así misma que iba a ser fuerte, y si no conseguía su libro ahora ¿Cuándo lo haría? Hinata Hyuuga había ido por un libro, y ese libro iría con ella a donde ahora estaba su hogar, tendría su corazón "roto" pero lo haría, además la facultad estaba bien lejos como para ir y no conseguir nada.

-Si- dijo mientras acomodaba su cabello y secaba las últimas de sus lágrimas, no lloraría más, al menos por hoy, quizás cuando llegara al departamento se prepararía un chocolate caliente, esponjaría su almohada, pondría una película triste y lloraría hasta el día siguiente, sí, eso sonaba aceptable.

Camino en dirección a la biblioteca dejando atrás a un rubio un poco atormentado por causar el llanto de la muchacha, busco entre medio de su moral el papelito en el que había escrito el nombre del libro y su autor… abrió la hermosa puerta de madera y sintió como si todos la miraran, se sentía tan perseguida, pero eso eran cosas suyas ¿cierto? y lo mejor era hacer lo que debía hacer y largarse de ahí lo más pronto posible, justo como lo había planeado desde un principio, estaba en medio de un ataque de nervios ¡por dios!

-hola… esto… estaba buscando este libro.

-hola, si dame un momento- contesto la bibliotecaria mientras observaba lo que estaba escrito en el papel que le había entregado la tímida muchacha, acomodo sus lentes y luego busco en los archivos de la computara si es que aún se encontraba disponible, y afortunadamente para Hinata quedaba el ultimo- espera aquí en seguida te lo traigo.

-si… gracias- dijo mientras se afirmaba en el mostrador de madera, al menos el libro muy pronto estaría entre sus manos.

-¿estás bien Hyuuga?- susurro una voz masculina cerca de su cuello que hizo que la chica de ojos perlados se sonrojara hasta la punta de los cabellos.

-Kyaaaaa- grito dando un salto hacia el costado, apartándose del muchacho de cabellos negros- que… ¿Qué está haciendo? – pregunto mientras sujetaba su bolso y lo colocaba sobre su pecho como si fuera su salvavidas en medio del mar. ¿Es que acaso él no había oído hablar del espacio personal?

-hmp tranquila Hyuuga, solo te estaba haciendo una pregunta.

-oh…. Esto… sí, estoy bien.

-no te ves bien.

-um… yo….

-aquí está el libro señorita, dígame su nombre y apellido para registrar el préstamo.

-Hinata Hyuuga

-okey…- puede tenerlo solo tres días y luego si quiere, y si se dan las circunstancias, puede renovarlo- dijo la anciana mujer mientras le entregaba el libro una vez que había realizado todo el trámite correspondiente.

-gracias.

-de nada. Y usted joven ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

\- me puede anotar estos dos libros- dijo más como una afirmación que como pregunta mientras le entregaba los libros que había escogido para llevar, ¿Quién iba a pensar que la biblioteca era tan ruidosa que ni siquiera lo dejaba concentrarse? Esos idiotas en verdad eran una molestia.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Sasuke Uchiha.

-bien aquí tienes. Son tres días recuerda.

\- lo sé… hasta luego… ¿vamos Hyuuga?

-etto…si- contesto torpemente- hasta luego.

-hasta luego-contesto la bibliotecaria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hey siento que haya sido tan corto ¡pero quería actualizar lo más rápido posible! ¡No quería dejarlos esperando otro mes más ya que han esperado tanto! También siento si había errores de ortografía, perdón de veras. Por cierto me he comprado una hermosa notebook o yeah me costó todos mis ahorros pero estoy tan feliz de poder a verme comprado una pc por fin, ahora estoy en busca de un nuevo empleo y espero que las cosas mejoren. Oh casi me olvidaba ¡un muy feliz año nuevo atrasado! Jajajaja ¿Qué tal pasaron las fiestas? ¿Hubo algún incidente memorable? , yo espero que lo hayan pasado bien y que le pasen muchas cosa buenas… en mi caso yo no festeje nada, me la pase sola recostada en el sofá viendo la tele mientras me atragantaba con un poco de chocolate XD.

Contestación de reviews:

Cielo Riin: ¡me alegro mucho de que te interese la historia! Siento mucho tener errores ortográficos a veces se me pasan por que escribo demasiado rápido, es que no dispongo mucho de mi tiempo. Tal vez necesite algo de ayuda con eso peo ya veremos espero que los próximos capítulos me salgan mejores jijijiji.

Kds: ¡gracias por enviarme tu poder! Al menos aprobé esa materia jajajaja quizás necesite más benefactores que me brinden su fuerza vital XD. Espero que aun continúes por ahí leyendo las historias .

M: hecho ya actualicé :P jajajaja ¡perdón por demorar tanto!

Guest 1: no actualicé muy rápido U.u

Guest 2:¡gracias por decir que es una buena historia! Y claro que la continuare aunque solo faltan un par de capítulos para que termine ¿no es increíble? .


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, hola les traído otro episodio, sé que ha pasado otro largo tiempo pero tuve un monton de problemas personales- muchos pero muchos- . Por cierto a bajito del capítulo les deje un extra, Es una pequeña parte de una escena que iba a colocar pero que al final termine eliminando u. U.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Hinata Hyuuga finalmente llego a casa tenía los ojos rojos, un libro en su moral, mucho frio…y sueño.

El muchacho de ojos negros la había consolado hace tan solo un par de horas atrás y para su sorpresa se había sentido muy bien, ¡él la había abrazado! Simplemente increíble.

Se quitó el bolso dejándolo sobre el sillón y camino hasta la cocina para hacerse un chocolate caliente, ella le había ofrecido al Uchiha entrar pero él se negó diciéndole que tenía algunas cosas que hacer y educadamente le había dicho que en otra ocasión, ¿eso significaba que aceptaría comer con ella pronto? Al parecer si, algo bueno por lo menos le había sucedido.

Hinata en verdad, en verdad lloro tanto que ahora creía que había agotado todas sus lágrimas.

Una pequeña sonrisa se filtró por sus labios al recordar como la chaqueta del Uchiha había quedado manchada con mocos y lágrimas, era tan grotesco y chistoso, ¡y todo era la culpa de ella!

Luego de servirse una taza del delicioso chocolate caliente que preparo sus amigas llegaron finalmente lanzando sus cosas en todas direcciones mientras refunfuñaban acerca de algo de la universidad, la Hyuuga había tenido que agacharse para que un zapato no le diera en la cabeza.

-¿les paso algo malo?- les pregunto afirmándose en la mesa de la cocina mientras revolvía con una cucharita su bebida.

-¿malo?, ¿malo? Ni te imaginas Hinata, ni te imaginas- dijeron las muchachas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué sucedió?

\- la estúpida profesora nueva, eso pasa-gruño la yamanaka mientras dejaba caer su chaqueta sobre uno de los sillones.

-¡nos mandó una tarea en la madrugada y nosotras nos enteramos una hora antes de clase!- le siguió contando la muchacha de cabellos rosa mientras serbia dos tazas de chocolate. Hinata trago duro, en cualquier momento la losa podría terminar en el suelo.

-oh, ¿y luego les pidió la tarea?

-¡no!- volvieron a decir en voz fuerte (muy fuerte) sus amigas.

-¿entonces?

-bueno nos dividimos las preguntas, diez Ino y diez preguntas yo, logramos terminar milagrosamente antes de que ella llegara, pero luego va y dice: oh chicos ayer les envié por error una tarea, pero luego les envié el segundo documento con los ejercicios con los que vamos a trabajar hoy, espero que los hayan traído o si no podrán resolver nada durante esta clase y no entenderán los problemas que van a estar en la prueba que del viernes que viene.- dijo la Haruno haciendo una voz chistosa tratando de imitar a la mujer que les había arruinado el día.

-estoy muerta- murmuro la rubia desde el suelo en donde se había dejado caer sobre la alfombra y abrazaba a una almohada en forma de osito.

\- aquí tienes cerda, afortunadamente Hinata hizo un poco de chocolate, nada mejor que algo dulce para pasar un trago amargo, ¿no es así?- dijo Sakura ofreciéndole una de las tazas que había llenado y se dejaba caer sentada junto a su amiga rubia.

-y tu ¿Qué tal tu día?- le pregunto de repente Ino a la muchacha de cabellos oscuros- tus ojos están rojos, ¿te sientes bien?

Hinata dio un pequeño suspiro mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones, quizás contarles no era una buena decisión, no por el hecho de que ellas no supieran guardar un secreto o porque no fueran de su confianza, sino por el hecho de que para contarles debía volver a recordar lo que había sucedido con un cierto muchacho de ojos azules.

-estoy bien, solo que hoy hable con Naruto.

-¿te dijo algo malo Hina?- le pregunto de manera suave la chica de cabellos rosados.

-que solo me quería como amiga y nada más… supongo que tendré que conformarme… con solo ser su amiga- le contesto mientras daba una risita suave, una risita forzada y amarga.

El ambiente quedo en silencio por unos instantes.

-no estés triste Hina, a veces estas cosas pasan –dijo Ino intentado levantarle el ánimo.

La muchacha le dio un sorbo a su chocolate- sí, lo sé. No se preocupen por mi…. De veras que estoy bien.

-mmm bueno a pesar de todo supongo que te ves algo animada ¿acaso un chiquito lindo te levanto el ánimo?- le comento la rubia mientras arqueaba sus cejas y jugaba con un mechón de su cabello largo ganándose un codazo en las costillas cortesía de la Haruno.

Hinata Hyuuga se sonrojo-no… etto… no.- mintió, a ella no le gustaban las mentiras pero estaba tan a avergonzada y además el Uchiha ¿no había sido el primer amor de las muchachas?

-¿segura?- le pregunto con curiosidad Sakura inclinándose un poco cerca de la muchacha.

Mordisqueo su labio inferior nerviosa mientras su cara se ponía cada vez de un tono más rojo- Sasuke Uchiha me consoló… me consoló hoy- finalmente dijo en medio de una ataque de pánico.

La rubia y la peli rosada se miraron a los ojos y luego estallaron en carcajadas

-¡eso es tan bueno Hinata!- dijo Ino yamanaka con una amplia sonrisa, Sasuke con Hinata ¿eh?, ellos no hacían tan mala pareja a demás así su amiga ya no estaría triste por lo de Naruto, ¡Sasuke la había consolado! Asombroso, él de seguro que sentía algo especial por ella, quizás Kyaaaaa la cabecita de la rubia imaginaba y planeaba tantas cosas que en cualquier rato sentía que le daría un ataque.

-si- dijo Sakura mientras apretaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas con un poco de frustración, ella aun amaba a el hombre de ojos negros, no podía evitarlo y ella sabía que Ino aun lo amaba también, su amiga de ojos azules ¿Cómo hacía para ocultarlo tan magníficamente?, la muchacha se sentía mal, Hinata era su amiga y Sasuke solo la había consolado ¿verdad?, ella recordaba infinidad de veces en las que junto a su rubia amiga habían llorado pero él nunca les había dicho ni una sola palabra de aliento o se les había acercado. A caso ¿a él siempre le gusto Hinata? O ¿solo le gustaba ahora?, tanto tiempo Sakura lucho por él y luego muchos meses y días lucho para olvidarlo, pero al parecer sus luchas siempre habían sido batallas perdidas. Sakura a veces entierra tan hondo su amor que es capaz de decir que le deja el camino libre a las demás chicas, a veces también piensa quien o cuales podrían llegar a ser su tipo y hacerlo feliz, pero ese día al parecer no era uno de esos tantos- es bueno-murmuro mientras forzaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ino la vio por el rabillo del ojo y mentalmente suspiro, ella siempre había creído que entre las dos era la más enamorada por él, y quizás lo era, pero así como ella amaba también debía dejar ir, el amor era como las flores a veces surgen indomables y bellas pero sin cuidados finalmente se terminan marchitando y dejando un vacío amargo. Habían cosas que duraban y otras que no, así era la vida y Sakura debería comprenderlo algún día, quizás en un universo alterno ella se casaría con el muchacho de ojos de un profundo negro y tendría una hija o quizás un hijo, pero en este mundo ella debía ser fuerte y seguir avanzando hacia adelante, siempre hacia adelante.

-etto, no piensen mal… yo…

-tranquila Hinata, no te preocupes. Por cierto el chocolate esta delicioso.

-gracias Ino

\- gracias Hinata, eres genial- agrego Sakura con sinceridad mientras bebía un poco del líquido de su taza- ¿no tienes calor aquí adentro con esa campera?

-no…tengo algo de frio en realidad.

-pero si tienes fiebre- le dijo la yamanaka posando una de sus manos en la frente de la muchacha- será mejor que te recuestes, Sakura y yo cuidaremos de ti ¿vale?

-pero yo no me siento mal…-protesto Hinata.

La muchacha de cabellos rosas se acercó apartando la mano de la rubia para poder saber si era verdad o no por su cuenta- Ino tiene razón, será mejor que te acuestes y descanses, la fiebre no es muy alta pero si no te cuidas podría subir, nosotras nos encargamos ¿ok?

-bueno… ¿en verdad… tengo fiebre?

-si- contestaron a dúo sus amigas.

A Hinata no le molestaba irse a la cama temprano después de todo había sido una mañana y una tarde ajetreada… y estaba cansada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

EXTRA.

.

.

.

La muchacha de ojos perlados lloro más fuerte sobre el pecho del chico de cabellos negros manchándole su chaqueta de color azul, era desastroso ¡ella de seguro hasta había desparramado un par de mocos sobre él!

Sasuke Uchiha jamás pensó que algo así le ocurriría, solo la había invitado al parque al verla tan nerviosa en la biblioteca, Naruto de seguro que finalmente le había dicho, eso en cierta forma era bueno, pero ahora él tenía que lidiar con una catarata del Niágara sobre si, y para ser sinceros jamás fue bueno en consolar a las chicas cuando lloraban, de todas formas él solito se había metido en el embrollo, así que ahora no le quedaba más que hacer lo único que un hombre podía hacer en esas circunstancias según le dijo su hermano una vez; abrazarla.

.

.

.

Contestación de reviews:

Nanami: ¡muchas gracias! Tú también se muy pero muy feliz, después de todo tenemos solo una vida …..¿Y sabes? he decidido agregar unos capítulos más =D la imaginación está golpeando duro jajajaja aunque solo eran extras. Aguante el sasuhina, aunque en el manga …. Pero para eso está fanfictión por suerte!.

Bettmy s: va a ver más capítulos así que tranqui, gracias por dejarme tus comentarios en cada capítulo, fue divertido saber que pensabas en cada capítulo que leíste. Espero que este también te haya gustado.

Gracias por sus comentarios también por agregarme a favoritos =D , hasta el proximo

PD: siento si hay alguna falta de ortografía D:


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

N/A,contestacion a Reviews y extra al final de la historia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Hinata tuvo que aprender a vivir por su cuenta, bueno no completamente por su cuenta después de todo tiene a dos maravillosas y locas compañeras de convivencia, pero la cosa es que cuando le toco aprender a vivir por su propio sustento le pareció un poco difícil pero ahora le gusta porque es independiente, lo que significa que puede salir sin tener que pedirle permiso a nadie, también puede vestir como quiere, tomar chocolate por la mañana, y por la noche si así lo desea y sobre todo puede tener las amistades que quiera.

La muchacha de cabellos oscuros suspira un poco complacida mientras dejas los cubiertos aun lado de su plato vacío.

—Al parecer te gusto Hyuuga.

—Sip… estuvo delicioso Hitachi-sama cocina muy bien.

—Si, por lo general me deja la comida preparada antes de irse— le comenta evitando mencionarse que siempre es cuando su hermano se va de viaje por varios meses, porque la muchacha es un poco tímida, nerviosa, y está seguro que si le dice que está en la casa de un chico solo, o termina roja, o termina saliendo corriendo (después de desmayarse).

Hinata le sonríe mientras trata de contener un Kyaaaaa muy emocionado, porque los hermanos Uchiha son muy lindos, y Itachi-sama es tan , pero tan buen hermano, además es un poco chistoso, se imagina a al Uchiha mayor enfundado en delantales rosa con moñitos, y con el cabello atado muy alto, eso es demasiado…

— ¿Estas bien Hyuuga?, no te desmayes en mi casa.

— ¿Eh?... etto estoy bien— le dice riendo un poco nerviosa.

Entonces hay un poco de silencio incomodo entre los dos, porque son algo torpes. Hinata se remueve un poco en su asiento, traga un poco de saliva de manera apesadumbrada porque el Uchiha la mira fijo, y su mirada le parece linda pero un poco intimidante, y no está muy segura de lo que debe hacer.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— ¿disculpa? — le contesta parpadeando sin entender del todo al muchacho de ojos negros que se encuentra sentado frente a ella.

—Te estoy preguntando, sobre tu resfriado, y sobre lo del Idiota. — aclara Sasuke y si su hermano estuviera le daría una palmadita en la espalda mientras de manera sarcástica le diría "bien hecho, así es como se es delicado".

—oh… bueno, Ino y Sakura-chan me cuidaron… demasiado bien así que no me siento mal ni nada…. Con Naruto-kun bueno… yo... yo estaré bien igual…. Después de todo somos amigos. —le dice mientras juega con el dobladillo de su chaqueta y contiene las lágrimas, porque es un tema algo doloroso para ella, después de todo hace tan solo un par de semanas que el rubio le aclaro que él no la ama como ella quisiera.

—Ya veo. — es lo único que dice porque no sabe exactamente como tratar a las muchachas, el asunto es más difícil que el examen de cálculo y el de física juntos (los cuales tuvo hace dos días).

—mmm… Sasuke-san… ¿a ti te gusta alguien? — le pregunta mientras mordisquea su labio inferior, quizás no debería haberle formulado esa pregunta pero la curiosidad pudo más, hace tan solo unas horas había charlado con sus compañeras y amigas de vivienda un poco sobre el muchacho de cabellos oscuros, Sakura le menciono que el Uchiha nunca había tenido una novia, y nunca se había enamorado de nadie según lo que se sabe, Hinata le cree porque en lo que estudiaron juntos nunca lo vio mirando a ninguna de las chicas (así como los hombres acostumbran a hacerlo), ni nunca acepto a las muchachas que se le declaraban y eso era raro en cierta forma y ¿Qué tal si ya estaba enamorado pero de alguien que no le correspondía? O ¿quizás aún no encuentra a alguien de su agrada?, o ¿simplemente no está interesado aun en "cursilerías" (así como dice Neji)?, y si Ino tenía razón ¿acaso le gustan las chicas? Y si le gustan los….

—No lo sé— le interrumpe él su divagación.

—Como… ¿Cómo que no sabe? —le pregunta trabándose un poco con las palabras, mientras abre mucho sus ojos sorprendida.

—Ya te dije que no lo sé… Itachi recomendó que pasara un poco de tiempo con ella.

— ¿pasar tiempo junto a ella?

—si Hyuuga, pasar tiempo junto a ella, para poder saber si me gusta o no.

—oh ¿y ella va a la universidad contigo?

—algo así.

— ¿algo así? ¿Cómo es eso?— indaga muy interesada en el tema.

—deja de hacer tantas preguntas.

—lo... lo siento.

—deja de tartamudear me iritas.

— ¡Lo siento! — chilla un poco avergonzada, y tan roja como un tomate maduro, parecidos a los que come Sasuke como merienda.

—Hmp... ¿Y ahora qué quieres hacer? — le dice un poco inquieto (por dentro, porque por fuera es como un papel en blanco, después de todo tiene una imagen que mantener).

— ¿Qué?

Sasuke frunce un poco las cejas, lo está intentando, de veras que lo hace pero la muchacha se presenta en su casa sin avisarle, está apunto de desvanecerse en cada momento, y luego le contesta de manera molesta— Me refiero a ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?, pasear, irte o… no sé qué más.

—etto… alquile algunas películas…. No sé qué películas le gustan a Sasuke-san así que…. Así que traje varias.

—elige cualquiera entonces, pero que no sea romántica, creo que tengo algunas palomitas en la cocina.

—oh yo también traje palomitas para preparar.

—viniste bastante equipada Hyuuga.

—Bueno yo creí… que ahora que somos como amigos… deberíamos pasar un rato juntos… para conocernos mejor ¿verdad?... además ir a la casa de otras personas con las manos vacías como que no es muy lindo.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —dijo mientras se levantaba para llevarse los platos a la cocina.

—Yo… yo te ayudo.

—no, tu eres la visita.

—pero…

—la visita.

— ¡pero Sasuke-san! — le dijo un poco exasperada, y también un poco divertida porque podía ver que él estaba tratando de bromear con ella.

—Visita— repitió sonriendo un poco, ella como que le daba un poco de gracia.

—yo ayudare con los platos…. Y de paso hacemos las palomitas.

—Hmp.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Extra

.

.

.

—nunca vi a Sasuke besar una chica aunque una vez…— dijo la muchacha de cabellos rosados mientras mascaba chicle y tecleaba algo en su computadora.

—lo vimos besar a Naruto— completa la frase Ino mientras subraya un par de fotocopias de la universidad y se acomoda mejor sobre la almohada en la que está sentada en el suelo.

—¡ ¿Qué?! — articula la muchacha de cabellos azulados y ojos claros mientras enrojece casi completamente.

—Lo que oíste— le dice Ino acomodándose ahora un mechón de cabellos detrás de la oreja- a mi él me gustaba… pero Sasuke me rechazo, cuando paso como que me empecé a plantear el hecho de que no le gustara las mujeres y tal vez… dios Hinata ¿qué clase de chico rechaza a dos bellezas como nosotras? hahahahaha…. Bueno al menos eso pensé antes, ahora ese asunto como que solo me da un poco de curiosidad, aunque ya no siento nada por él, así como la frentona.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡hola! Acabo de terminar el capítulo, y si, sé que fue corto pero como que estaba un poco deprimida, hasta ahora solo me han salido un poco de historias algo dramática(y raras), y no sabía muy bien como continuar pero luego decidí ni aunque sea hacer un cachitito para entretenerme y entretener a los lectores de fanfictión LoL espero que me haya salido ni aunque sea un poco decente. El extra es una escena que iba a colocar al principio porque quería hacer el capítulo un poco gracioso pero no pegaba muy bien y como que lo del beso está demasiado trillado así que tuve que eliminarla.

Contestación de reviews:

Frantargeryen: qué bueno que te gusto el extra, trate de colocar las mayúsculas en esta ocasión, no sé si me abra pasado una, si es así los siento!

Bettmy s: gracias por desear que me vaya bien eres tan considerada!, la verdad estoy tratando, luchando fervientemente, para que todo me vaya mejor :D siento a verte hecho esperar tanto por el capítulo.

Mm: jajajaj Sasuke y su chaqueta de mocos LoL me gusto idearlo de esa manera creo que un tipo un poco áspero queda genial para este tipo de circunstancias ge he he. Te agradezco que me dejes tus opiniones y que aún no hayas abandonado la historia :D

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Y por continuar leyendo esto, también por agregar a favoritos y eso, un abrazo y un beso para ustedes :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Naruto es de Kishimoto.

.

.

.

.

.

"**L**a mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace;

El hombre que siente mucho habla poco". **P**latón.

.

.

.

I

.

.

.

Sasuke no era de esos tipos románticos, es él más como ese tipo de tíos fríos (o quizás como los tipos tímidos en ese tema), así que él definitivamente por más que quisiera a alguien de verdad no le diría frases pegajosas, ni le ofrecería lo que no puede, ni le daría flores y chocolates cada vez que tienen una cita o cualquier cursilería de esa, porque de verdad no le agradan ese tipo de cosas, pero había una cosa que él si podía hacer, una cosa que sí sabía, y la cual quizás no era suficiente para una persona como la muchacha de ojos perlados, que estaba sentado a su lado en la desastrosa banca de la plaza, contemplando la tarde fría y disfrutando de la ligera brisa que hacia ondear sus cabellos, y ella era hermosa, demasiado dulce, ella le recordaba a los algodones de azúcar, uno blanco, como el que Itachi le había comprado cuando era un niño, así que cuando Hinata Hyuuga giro su cara sonriente hacia él, su frente choco suavemente con la suya, y sus bocas se juntaron en un beso suave, demasiado suave quizás, sus dedos se enredaron en una caricia en sus sedosos cabellos y las pequeñas manos de la muchacha se apoyaron en sus pecho en un ademan de separarse, pero finalmente no lo empujo, estaba temblando y él tenía unas ganas endemoniadas de comerla así como su algodón de azúcar, aunque a él nunca le gustaron en realidad los dulces.

Cuando se a parto solo un poco para poder respirar sus ojos se encontraron y a Sasuke no le importaría ser solo esa mierda de tipos suplentes que no les importa que la chica no los quiera con tal de que permanezcan junto a ellos, y eso era patético, tan patético que jamás se lo diría a nadie.

—Sasuke…— susurro cerca de sus labios, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos tan abiertos como si estuviera en shock, y él estaba preparado para como fuera que reaccionara, Sasuke no tenía ganas de esperar más por ella, porque era así de egoísta, por elección quizás, ya que no quería sufrir como cuando pequeño. Era un tipo tonto si lo pensaba bien, aunque no al extremo como su idiota amigo- enemigo Naruto Uzumaki.

—Tranquila Hyuuga a menos que quieras que lo haga de nuevo, quizás un poco más rudo— Le dice mientras sonríe de lado cercándosele más, sus respiraciones se entremezclan y Hinata jadea sorprendida, avergonzada, y es como un milagro el no haberse desmayado hasta ahora, su corazón late demasiado rápido y no es como si pudiera pensar con claridad ósea ¿quién piensa con claridad en una situación como esa? , Sasuke le agradaba y mucho después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo junto a él, y podía decir que sabía sobre sus gustos, sobre lo que le gustaba comer, sobre lo considerado que era a veces, también sabia cuando estaba de buen humor, y en verdad lo quería , pero como amigo, además ella hace poco estaba sufriendo por el muchacho de cabellos rubios y la situación definitivamente no era justa, porque no quería lastimar al Uchiha, porque estaba confundida y porque cuando proceso las últimas palabras del muchacho, que estaba peligrosamente cerca, dio un pequeño gritito que fue silenciado por sus labios y él en definitivamente cumplió lo que había dicho, fue rudo pero era asombrosamente bueno, y ella estaba sintiendo cosas tan raras, y era como si cerebro le dijera: hora de desmayarse, pero el repiqueteo rápido de su corazón se lo impidiera.

—Me gustas— le susurra de repente Sasuke, así como por impulso, pero no se arrepiente porque ella en verdad le gusta, desde hace mucho, y entonces la mira a los ojos fijamente, tan de cerca que puede decir que los ojos de ella no son solo perlados si no que hay otros pequeños colores formando todo un mundo en su mirada y a él como que le encanta, siente ese deseo de no apartarse de su lado y diablos eso era tan cursi, tan cursi pero inevitable, y si ella pudiera leer su mente quizás sabría cuánto la necesita a su lado, y a cuanto está dispuesto a dar y perder, pero entonces ella cierra sus ojos y se desmaya, a Sasuke le dan ganas de reír porque ella es tan linda, tímida, e inocente, y en verdad le gusta así como los tomates, y así como el algodón de azúcar blanco.

.

.

.

.

II

.

.

.

.

Cuando Hinata entreabre los ojos lo primero que ve es el perfecto techo de madera, ese que admiro tanto la primera vez que fue a la casa del Uchiha, y ella se siente un poco en pánico porque eso significa que está en…

— ¿Dormiste bien? —Dice Sasuke mientras deja una taza de té sobre la mesita al costado del sofá en el que la muchacha de cabellos azulados estaba recostada, su tono es medio burlista medio serio, la mira, y le gusta ella, y ya no sabe cuántas veces lo ha pensado en el día, pero le gusta así sencillamente, tan crudo, sus cabellos eran tan suaves, aún tenía la sensación en sus dedos después de a verlos tocado y era como que quería hacerlo de nuevo, pero no lo podía hacer, eso ya lo sabía.

—Uchiha…

—Sasuke— Le corrige, porque en verdad no le importaba que lo llamara por el apellido, pero si decía su nombre era como si fueran más cercanos, no como dos desconocidos.

—Um… Sasuke… yo… ¿Qué paso? — pregunta aunque Hinata sabe la respuesta, pero si quizás ella hace como si no recuerda quizás las cosas no sean tan tensas entre los dos, y no es que ella fuera una cobarde, o no, claro que no, solo que nunca había pasado por una cosa como esta y no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar, o sea porque ¿qué haces cuando tú nuevo amigo te besa así de la nada?, y justo después de haber tenido una conversación tan tranquila, tan buena y reconfortante, Hinata no estaba segura, su estómago le cosquilleaba a mares y sus labios se sentían tan así como raros, y ella definitivamente quería estar en su casa y gritar contra su almohada.

—Te desmayaste después del segundo beso, superaste las expectativas sin embargó— contesta cínico, sabe que lo está siendo, pero solo quiere molestarla un poco, después de todo no es como si ella lo estuviera haciendo mejor, entonces ella da un grito y coloca sus manos cubriendo su cara, y él ríe esta vez, fuerte así como nunca lo había hecho hasta ahora después de sus días de infancia, y Hinata está a avergonzada mucho, pero aun así separa sus manos un poco para verlo, y él como que le gusta cuando ríe, Sasuke se inclina un poco hacia adelante agitando un poco sus cabellos y parece que está en medio de un ataque de risa y es divertido, sus mejillas se enrojecen un poco, es lindo, y ella de repente no puede evitar reírse también, y al final los dos están casi llorando de la risa, Hinata entonces lo golpea con la almohadón del sillón y Sasuke se lo devuelve, y son como dos niños felices sin preocupaciones, que no les importa actuar todos frescos, y ambos caen juntos en el piso en medio de la pelea, y Hinata se olvida de su timidez, de su vergüenza y apoya sus manos en el pecho de él sin dejar de reír en ningún momento, casi quedándose sin aire, y hay está Sasuke con su espalda apoyada en el piso de madera, con la chica que le gusta sobre él riendo, y Sasuke deja de reír para acariciar su mejilla, y la besa por tercera vez, y Hinata jadea entre sus labios, le encanta, mucho.

—Hinata ahora eres mía ¿lo entiendes verdad? — le dice dándole besos cortos, porque no la quiere dejar, y sabe que es egoísta, demasiado, además también es consciente de que es un maldito desgraciado, que no tiene palabras cursis ni románticas para ella, que no le dice lo que en verdad siente, que la besa así de repente, y coloca sus manos entre sus cabellos, la acerca aún más cerca de lo que ya están, y cambia de lugar de manera descortés dejándola de espaldas al suelo. Hinata entonces suspira y quiere contestarle y decirle que ella no lo entiende, que aún no puede quererlo, de que es su amigo, de que quizás no es correcto lo que él está haciendo, pero no puede porque él no le está dando esos besos comunes, ni la acaricia porque solo está jugando con ella y no la ama, Hinata sabe , aunque nunca la hubieran besado antes, que él le está entregando más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado que una persona pudiera sentir, y él es áspero, pero dulce, y entonces ella piensa en que quizás a ella no le molestaría poder enamorarse de nuevo, recuerda a su madre, "todo tiene un principio y un final, incluso el amor" , y en cierta forma tiene miedo porque ella no quiere que sea de ese modo, Hinata quiere que su amor duré, quiere amar solo a una persona y que esa persona la ame, que sea eterno, que no acabé, tiene miedo, de verdad que lo tiene, pero entonces él la besa así de fuerte y lambe su labio inferior y ella tiene miles de sensaciones, puede sentir tantos sentimientos en él que la vuelven como loca, y le gusta, y lo besa, lo abraza con fuerza e intenta olvidarse de que estuvo enamorada del Uzumaki, que es tímida y tiene vergüenza, de que no lo ama aún, y sus lenguas se tocan, es una sensación tan nueva y embriagadora, y es irónico porque ella siempre pensó que los besos franceses eran como asquerosos, que ella jamás lo haría, era tan irónico porque jamás se imaginó besándose con Sasuke Uchiha en el suelo, jamás imagino que él fuera tan endemoniadamente encantador.

—Sí…— susurra con los ojos cerrados cuando él se separa, Sasuke sabe que le gustaba su amigo, Sasuke sabe que no lo quiere así como él la quiere a ella, por eso no tiene la necesidad de decírselo, Sasuke entiende que ella está dispuesta a amarlo, y quiere que esa oportunidad sea solo suya, quiere que nadie más que él estar junto a su lado, y ya no le importa lo de ser cursi o no, no le importa ser un cínico, ni ser egoísta y mezquino, solo quiere mirarla a los ojos, y verla sonreír, quiere ser ese tipo de chicos que a Hinata le gustan, quiere ser un caballero, un héroe , porque es así de tonto y haría lo que fuera por ella. Hinata lo sabía, sabía que él era capaz de todo por la gente que quería, sabía que en el fondo también era un poco idiota y le gustaba. Y quizás haber sido hecha de casa por su padre, haber sido rechazada por Naruto, y tener que trabajar los días en lo que tendría que estar descansando, no era tan malo, porque todas esas cosas la habían llevado a él, a Sasuke Uchiha, quien la había querido desde hace mucho tiempo, y eso simplemente le encantaba, porque a su lado estaba segura de que encontraría un amor tan eterno como el que tenía su madre por su familia, un amor como las estrellas, que a pesar de haber muerto hace millones de años aún siguen brillando, y las manos de él son tan grandes, y están recorriendo su espalda en una caricia cuidadosa, como si tuviera miedo de dañarla, y sus labios están tan hinchados como los de ella, son tan suaves y tan llenos de una electricidad que viaja vergonzante por todo su cuerpo, y Hinata no está preparada para contarle esto a sus amigas… oh sus amigas, se sintió un poco triste entonces, y Sasuke podía sentirlo, la abrazo fuerte casi tan fuerte como ella lo abrazaba y sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados que ya eran como uno, y Hinata estaba triste porque era injusto, tan injusto, sus amigas en verdad amaban tanto al chico que estaba ahí con ella, y él no las amaba, él la quería a ella, y ella había querido a Naruto, todo estaba tan mal, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, apretó su parpados, gimió cuando el mordió su labio, y le encantaba, y dios era tan pervertida.

— ¿Lo entiendes? — le vuelve a preguntar dándole un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz, y ella no sabe si reír porque es tierno, o jadear muy fuerte porque le gustaba sentir sus labios en su piel.

—Si—contesta firme, y sabe que no puede arrepentirse, ella sabe que él la quiere como si fuera una estrella, y ella también quiere quererlo de la misma forma. Como una estrella que brilla aun después de muerta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

¡Hola! gracias por sus comentarios, por los favoritos y por seguir la historia hasta ahora. Así que esto es el fin ¿he? Supongo que nos les leeremos de todas formas más adelante :) espero que sean felices.

Lectoraempedern N.B. Cambio y fuera.


End file.
